


I Just Want A Normal Love Life!

by ahndorphin



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom!shinwon, yandere!kino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahndorphin/pseuds/ahndorphin
Summary: Here we have upperclassman Shinwon and sophomore Hyunggu who are boyfriends. Shinwon thought Hyunggu is a cute guy; so, dating Hyunggu means having normal yet fun couple things to do with Hyunggu. It did not turn out the way Shinwon expected.





	I Just Want A Normal Love Life!

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by a BL manga; Yowamushi Kareshi to Rokudenashi from Nisekoi Boyfriend. I don't claim most of the plot, though, there's little changes made. Let's just take this a practice for me to write :)
> 
> Dedicated to chaotic gay wonki gc, ya homegirl just made an ao3 debut!

**

Shinwon did not know that saying “yes” would cause him this much of a trouble. Now he regrets his life decisions and starts wondering if he in his past lives fucked up so hard that he had to suffer right now. “Suffer” might be a strong word to define this current situation, but he certainly does not sign up for this.

As if being approached by The Most Popular Guy Kang Hyunggu was not suspicious enough, not long after they hang together, the younger boy asked him out. Normally Shinwon would feel reluctant, as he would not consider dating anyone he is not close enough with and would only do so once he is comfortable around the other person; compatibility check is important, after all.

Heck, Shinwon only knows Hyunggu is the one of the smartest students at their college; everyone likes him, he smiles the brightest and that might be exactly the reason why he cannot say no to Hyunggu asking him out that one fine day after class. Unlike usual where they have Wooseok as companion, Shinwon and Hyunggu were alone in Hyunggu’s room, discussing with the younger about their yet-to-be-established band.

“Shinwon hyung, what do you think of me?”, Hyunggu asked out of sudden, changing the topic.

Shinwon hums while thinking and promptly answered, “You’re nice and I think you’re likable.”

His response for some reasons made Hyunggu beams with excitement.

“Is that true?!”, Hyunggu responded to which Shinwon replied with a simple nod, pursing his lips into a smile and flashed his beautifully carved dimple.

Hyunggu giggled a little and asked again. “What about you? Do you like me?”

Shinwon’s eyes that were glued on his laptop earlier, quickly diverted its focus and meet Hyunggu’s pair of eyes.

He’s afraid he heard Hyunggu wrongly and mouthed “Sorry?”

When Hyunggu moved closer, Shinwon’s gut feeling tells him to not entertain whatever Hyunggu’s about to say but apparently the drumming of his heartbeat was louder. He repeated, this time with more attention from Shinwon and adorable smile from Hyunggu, “Do you like me? Will you date me?”, finished with a tilt of his head as killing point.

Shinwon is not the kind of person who does hasty decision, but he could not explain why his brain refuses to work and as if hypnotized, he mouths a simple “Yes”. That moment felt so surreal to him, even when Hyunggu pounces on him, resting his head on Shinwon’s broad shoulder.

Hyunggu happily announced their status as dating couple to their small circle of friends, to which they fully support – especially Wooseok who apparently knows that Hyunggu has been crushing on Shinwon for a while.

Well, when Shinwon thinks about it again, it does not sound so bad. Hyunggu is a nice person to be with, gets along well with Shinwon’s closest friends, is a cute and good-looking person. Plus, it’s been a while since Shinwon’s last relationship, so why not? He was looking forward to fun dates, sharing hot cocoa, lazing around on Sunday morning, sleep over at Hyunggu’s house and all the countless normal yet fun things ordinary couples would do. Plot twist: things do not go the way he expected.

 

* *

Shinwon pants hard in between heavy kisses. Hyunggu might be smaller in figure but surprisingly has quite of a power which makes Shinwon struggles to break free from his heated touches.

“Hyunggu, please. I’m going to be fired from my job, so…”

Shinwon has received final warning from the manager of his part-time job as the cashier at McDonald's. He has been late to work for nth time and with his manager’s patience reaching its peak, final warning was issued in black and white. Failure to be on time would cause him losing his position as a part-timer. The reason why he is always late is no other than his clingy boyfriend; Hyunggu, who always hold Shinwon back because his sexual needs cannot be satisfied even after few rounds of making out sessions.

“What’s the big deal? Just quit then,” Hyunggu paid no heed to Shinwon’s plea, riding Shinwon, his left hand busy stroking Shinwon’s length while another holding his boyfriend’s hips to keep him steady. “If you do that we can always be together,” he added.

He lets out winces as his hand which are being bind by bathrobe string started to feel painful after some time. How many hours have they had sex, that Shinwon does not know. All he knows is that his body is throbbing in pain all over and he wants to be released from Hyunggu’s dominance.

Despite such treatment received from Hyunggu, Shinwon still find Hyunggu’s demeanor to appear beautiful; especially how his cheeks flushed in crimson, streaks of sweat running down his neck, his voice a little lower than usual. Shinwon must be crazy.

“Shinwonie, you like having sex with me too, right?” asked Hyunggu, his hard rod hitting Shinwon’s sensitive spot, causing whimpers to escape from the older. He could not mutter a response as he’s busy moaning, squirming; a surge of humiliation coming through as he feels tighter down there. Continuously thrusting into Shinwon with no rest, Hyunggu breathes into Shinwon’s ear “Come on. Say it. Tell me you like it!”, followed by mischievous giggles. Shinwon swears he’s about to explode, he could not take this anymore. With few harder thrusts, Shinwon spills sticky white juice into Hyunggu’s ass, admitting his defeat. He could feel pearls of tears form as Hyunggu mouths in almost inaudible voice, “You’re so cute, Shinwonie,” before moving closer and pulls him into an embrace. Shinwon feels so worn out that he did not realize his beeping cellphone, its screen lights up displaying 10 missed calls from his manager.

 

**

His head feels so heavy from the lack of sleep recently, therefore, it only annoys him when both Hongseok and Wooseok keep pestering him with questions he does not want to answer.

“Shinwon ah, did you lose weight?” asked Hongseok. Leaving him no moment to answer, Wooseok asked him “Are you worn out?”, judging from Shinwon’s evident eye bags and furrowed brows, “It’s such a waste when you’re so good-looking!” he added.

Shinwon lets out a deep sigh, hand reaching out to take a sip of coke. Both Hongseok and Wooseok are his good friends, but he has to admit that both of them can be so nosy. He bets both of them are teasing him about Hyunggu, as he did reveal his partner is a bit “wild” on bed.

Seeing how Shinwon ignoring his question, Hongseok asked again, this time with a more serious tone in his voice, “Did you really get fired?”

Shinwon simply answered with a “Yeah”, showcasing a clearly stressed expression on his face.

“Even though you’re so diligent, they send you packing so quickly, right? Is there some reason for that?” asked Wooseok.

Shinwon cannot reveal it, he refuses to be humiliated – how can he let them know that Hyunggu is a freak who tied him up during sex, keeps him at home, day off filled care-freely with making out sessions and on the days he has to work, Hyunggu refuses to let him go; making him the reason why Shinwon is always late and eventually lose his part-time job? His pride is on the line.

He heaved another deep sigh. _“It must be nice to not have any worries like these two…”,_ said Shinwon’s inner voice, as he eyes the two of them showing off their game high scores. He looks around the campus; the sky is bright, the weather is nice, the atmosphere lively with students chattering; yet his mood seems to be the exact opposite. A pair of couple walking hand in hand while chatting happily making him yearns for a normal love life.

Hyunggu’s face popped in his mind. _“It doesn’t have to be him, right?”_

To be honest, he does adore Hyunggu. But he has to admit that he was taken aback knowing how aggressive the younger boy is on bed. To top him with such cute face is so cunning, but he does not hate the idea. But it’s not cute when your boyfriend has such stamina and hinder your daily life.

“Shinwonie! I was looking for you!”, a familiar voice breaks him from his thoughts.

“Hey Hyunggu!” Wooseok reached out to high-five his best friend, “Shinwon’s kinda out of it.”

“Is this what they call emotional instability thing?” Wooseok added.

Hyunggu takes a seat next to his boyfriend. “Emotional instability?” He chuckles a little before going on. “I wouldn’t say that. Shinwon hyung has a cute boyfriend like me, he’s really getting the most out of his private life.”

Before Hongseok and Wooseok could retort, Hyunggu swiftly pulls out his phone and flashes them a video of what Shinwon believes to be a recording of their intimate sessions.

_“Do you like it here, Shinwonie?” “Ah! Hy-hyunggu I’m close!”_

Shinwon could feel his face flushes red, mind blank out of humiliation. Hongseok teases him, something about him being lewd but his mind refuses to register whatever he hears. What Shinwon knows is the fact that for as long as he could not tame Hyunggu, he would never have a peaceful life.

 

**

Shinwon made up his mind; he needs to say this loud and clear, or Hyunggu will be cheekier and get carried away with his acts. And so he did. 

“Starting now, we’re only having sex once a month! I won’t let you lay a finger on me for an entire month!”, Shinwon announced to a Hyunggu who seems unbothered. Hyunggu responded lazily, “Huh? Are you crazy? You’d die if you don’t have sex for a month,” which fueled Shinwon’s anger and made him yelled “YEAH RIGHT YOU’RE THE CRAZY ONE!”

Finally casting his attention away from his phone, Hyunggu looks up to a furious Shinwon and asked, “What are you so angry about?” Shinwon crosses his arms and avoids eye contact, “Everything up until now! I’ve had enough of your unhealthy lifestyle!”

“But Shinwonie,” Hyunggu pouted when he speaks, switching his voice tone to fit clingy boyfriend mode. Shinwon noticed this after a while, that when Hyunggu calls him with that name; he either teases him or has something up his sleeves. He senses danger. Hyunggu’s tone calm, but with a hint of tease in it, “Even if you complain about it, you’d still do it in the end.”

Flustered, Shinwon quickly retorted; “B-but that’s because you’re so pushy! I can live without sex!”

His hand reaches out to a glass of water and chugged it quickly in attempt to ease his dry throat.

 _“I said it! I told him off!”_ his inner voice cheered, though deep down he doubts Hyunggu would listen.

 

“I’m sorry.”

Shinwon did not expect that; he thought Hyunggu would pounce on him and drag him to bed like usual. His gaze downwards, voice softer.

“Huh?”

“You’re right. I was only thinking about myself.”

This is unlike the usual Hyunggu. Hyunggu who is cunning and acts differently in the presence of their circle of friends than when they’re alone. Hyunggu throws his arms and wraps them around Shinwon’s neck, his face buried into Shinwon’s chest.

“You want to do normal stuff with me, right?”

“Whoa! Don’t touch me!”

“...like holding hands, go on dates, watching movies. Or go on drive, though we do not have car for that.”

Shinwon who was defensive earlier feels the tense on his shoulder released, Hyunggu’s warmth feels so comfortable.

“That might not be all that bad,” Hyunggu continues, his fingers softly tracing Shinwon’s back. Hyunggu then lifts his face to meet Shinwon’s gaze, “Even if we can’t have sex, I can still hug you, right?”

 _“He’s being pretty docile.”_ Shinwon does not respond, but rather just wait and see what the younger one would do or say next.

“If I can’t touch you for a month, I would die from loneliness,” said Hyunggu, pouting.

Shinwon feels weird; it’s a been a while since he feels this way. He hears something loud, pulsating in his veins, too loud that he finds it annoying.

 

“Shinwonie, how about kissing?”

Hyunggu’s fingers trace Shinwon’s jaw, moving upwards drawing his lips.

As if intoxicated, Shinwon could not think straight – he is probably not in the right mind to make any logical decision, which is why he responded without thinking: “For kissing, if it’s only on surface…”

Without wasting any second, Hyunggu moves closer and planted a kiss on Shinwon’s lips; quick and innocent.

“Hehe, it’s been a while since we kissed like this,” he giggled after breaking the quick smooch, smiling ever so beautifully. Shinwon hates this, it feels like he is under Hyunggu’s control even though the boy is acting submissive. He finally made out what the loud noise was, it was his heart throb. From his head to toes, everything pounds as if they turned into his heart.

Hyunggu who seemed cunning before looks like a gift to Shinwon; wrapped nicely in his violet sweater, waiting to be revealed. Shinwon’s throbbing gets even more violent as he imagines himself undressing Hyunggu one by one, exploring Hyunggu’s skin and feeling their warm bodies together.

 

Impulsively, Shinwon pushes Hyunggu down the couch; the force was light but Hyunggu does not reject. He closes their distance, crashing Hyunggu’s lips with his, making his way into Hyunggu’s mouth with his tongue. Hyunggu lets out muffled moans in between kisses and only then Shinwon pulls away, breaking the contact.  Gasping for air, Hyunggu whispered “Sh-Shinwonie, weren’t we not going to have sex?”

Shinwon’s hand rests on his own chest, feeling the outrageous pulsations. “That’s what I said.”

Deep tint of red creeps up his face but only Hyunggu can tell that. “I said it, but... my body feels so hot,” he continues.

Circling his arms around Shinwon’s neck, Hyunggu asked,

“What’s the matter? Are you turned on?”              

“Yeah.”

“Really? That’s amazing! So this stuff really does work!”

Shinwon pulls away from Hyunggu’s embrace, curious to know what his boyfriend means; only to discover Hyunggu holding a small bottle of liquid which contains god knows what.

“Whoa! What’s that?!”

“Geez, be quiet! Don’t yell at me!”

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!”

“I got this from a friend,” Hyunggu explained, Shinwon said nothing in response. “I didn’t think I was going to have a fight with you today, so I mixed it into your drink thinking we could enjoy it together.” Shinwon admits he is not the brightest in study but he could read the situation clearly; deducing that Hyunggu drugged him with aphrodisiac.

Hyunggu wears a sly smile on his face, “You were shouting about no more sex while drinking an aphrodisiac, so it took all I had from laughing.”

_“He’s acting because he knows this would happen from start!”_

 

Once again, Shinwon fell for Hyunggu’s trap. He should have known better, but Shinwon refuses to think about it. What’s more important now is his erection needs to be soothed down. The dick is not going to suck itself anyway. He does not want to admit it out loud, but he wants to make out with Hyunggu right now. To fuck or to be fucked, it does not matter. However, the pent-up frustration and annoyance towards Hyunggu awakens something within him; he wants to dominate Hyunggu. Shinwon wants to do Hyunggu hard, hear him cry and come uncontrollably. The drug is clouding his thoughts, that’s for sure, but he might have been waiting for such opportunity.

“So, what are you going to do with this?” asked Hyunggu slyly while lightly tapping on Shinwon’s erection. “You said you can live without sex, right?” He proceeds to unzipping Shinwon’s pants. “Then, are you going to stay like this the entire time?”

“W-What are you trying to do?” Still contemplating, Shinwon refuses. His body wants it, but his conscience is telling him not to let Hyunggu control him again.         

“Actually, I’m pretty pissed off at you.”

“Why?”

“Well, you think of yourself as someone normal, right?”

Hyunggu brings one hand to caress Shinwon’s hair, gently tugging his locks behind his ears and moves closer to whisper, “Poor Shinwonie looks like a victim, but have you ever run away from me before?”

Hyunggu’s touch tickles him, everywhere Hyunggu touches him sends him.

“You haven’t, right?”

As if numb, Shinwon could not give a response to Hyunggu’s question.

“The moment you got into this relationship with me,” Hyunggu inches closer towards Shinwon, “You were already abnormal.”

“You want to come already, right? If you do what I say, I’ll make you feel really good.”

“D-do what?”

“If you tell me you’re a perverted masochist, I’ll let you put this in me.” Successfully revealing Shinwon’s throbbing dick, Hyunggu gives the head of Shinwon’s length gentle strokes.

“I’m not saying that!”, Shinwon protested.

“You don’t want to?”

Hyunggu pushes Shinwon down; seems like his patience reaching its limit.

“Ko Shinwon. You don’t know where you stand, I see. If you don’t want to, then just put up with it until next month.”

“Why are you so mad? I didn’t do something bad enough to make you- “

“YOU DID!” Hyunggu cut him off before Shinwon gets to finish his sentence.

“….”

 

Hyunggu’s shoulder shaking, “If you tell the one you love that you can live without having sex, why don’t you understand how it’d make me feel?”

Shinwon gets up from his position and slowly mutters, “You’ll be satisfied if I say that embarrassing line, right?”

Hyunggu’s eyes brim with excitement upon hearing that from Shinwon. “Oh? You’ll say it?”

Shinwon has no choice but to admit defeat again; guess he can never win against Hyunggu. “It’ll be hard on me to stay like this….”

Giggling a little, Hyunggu said, “Repeat after me, Shinwonie.” Shinwon nods.

“I’m a damn masochistic pig. Please pen me up in a farm and retrain me, master!”

Shinwon sighs. Knowing Hyunggu’s true side which he never shows to anyone else, Shinwon is not surprised at all if his boyfriend demands him to say such embarrassing thing. Well, if that is what it takes to end this whole mess, Shinwon will have to follow what Hyunggu wants. Looking straight into Hyunggu’s eyes, Shinwon places his hands on the younger’s shoulder.

“I’m going to say this once, so no saying you didn’t hear me.”

“Just say it loud enough for me to hear. If you can, that is.”

 

Moving his hands from Hyunggu’s shoulder to cup his face, Shinwon lets out a deep breath.

“I love you.”

Hyunggu’s eyes widened in disbelief. This is not what he expected. This is not what he demanded. Shinwon is supposed to call himself a masochistic pig, and begs Hyunggu to do him, not say words of affection.

Hyunggu stays silent; Shinwon repeats, “I love you, Hyunggu.” This time his expression even more serious, his gaze stabs right into Hyunggu.

_“If I’m going to be forced to say something embarrassing, might as well tell something true.”_

Hyunggu pushes Shinwon away. Flustered, he started yelling, which is very unlikely of him. “What?! I didn’t tell you to say that!!”

But Shinwon did not budge. He keeps on repeating the same phrase until Hyunggu moves forward and shuts Shinwon’s mouth with his hands; to which Shinwon removes and their distance being abruptly closed with a quick kiss. Heavily blushed Hyunggu, who wears an expression that shows he is losing composure amuses Shinwon so much.

 

“Do you know what I like about you?” Shinwon asks.

“Don’t say it,” Hyunggu shakes his head. He could tell Shinwon is teasing him, he’s getting payback.

“I guess I like your face the most.”

Hyunggu covers both of his ears, refusing to hear any more words from Shinwon. Chuckling, Shinwon removes Hyunggu’s hands gently and somehow, Hyunggu could not protest.

“You’re beautiful when you’re teasing me, but you look cute when we’re having sex.” Shinwon playfully whispers.

“That’s enough!” Hyunggu snapped. 

“Even though your mouth always spouts mean things, you’re still so cute and it makes me want to forgive you for any and everything. Did you know that?”

“Stop!”

“No, I won’t. I will tell you all about it.”

 

**

Being on top is not something new to Shinwon, he certainly has the experience with his past dating histories. But with Hyunggu, he has always been the one to receive, to be dominated. Feeling nervous as it has been a while, yet at the same time a rush of excitement running through his veins; Shinwon begins by taking Hyunggu’s length into his mouth and started stimulating his boyfriend.

The light of his room dim, but if he looks up to check on Hyunggu, Shinwon bets he could see Hyunggu blushing hard, from the way him holding back his moan. That thought keeps him going harder, tongue skillfully exploring Hyunggu’s popping veins down his shaft; it was then when he realizes his own hardening rod. It must be the drug that drives him insane but for some reason Shinwon does not mind.

Hyunggu begs, “No more, S-shin..won! I’m sorry,”

Shinwon struggles a little to speak, as his mouth is full of Hyunggu’s dick, “What are you sorry for, Hyunggu? Do you not like it?”

He pays no heed and keep on sucking, giving Hyunggu no chance to speak. Hyunggu’s spread legs feel weak as if all energy has gone from his body. He whimpered when Shinwon hollows his cheeks and at the same time he could feel lubricant lathered fingers entering his hole, eliciting sinful wet sounds.

Hyunggu could not believe how good Shinwon is, as it is his first time to receive oral from his boyfriend; he never gives Shinwon the chance to do so, out of his pride to be the dominant of their relationship. It’s frustrating how good Shinwon is, as if he knows Hyunggu’s sensitive spots. Hyunggu could not hold it anymore, Shinwon’s muffled groan was the last straw before he came without warning; spilling milky stickiness into Shinwon’s mouth to which he swallows without complain.

“Sh-shinwon! Don’t swallow! It’s dirty!”

“Why? You always swallow mine. It’s only natural for me to return the favor.”

Hyunggu could not look Shinwon’s eye to eye. It’s humiliating to be the one who receives, despite how good it feels.

Shinwon gets up from his on-knees position and moves closer to Hyunggu. Hyunggu is taken aback when Shinwon attacks him with deep kisses, it’s the first time for him to initiate. They break apart after several tongues locking and lip biting; which were, of course, done by Shinwon.

“Can I?” Shinwon asks, his hands holding the first button of Hyunggu’s shirt.

Hyunggu could not say no, after all he is the one who started this. He nods as a sign of consent, letting Shinwon to take lead again. The button of his shirt swiftly undone, quickly tossed down the floor, his body frame lightly pushed down the bed. Shinwon stares into Hyunggu’s eyes, a smile on his face with his attractive dimple showing (Hyunggu’s heartbeats might skipped a beat or two), and then he gets down close to Hyunggu’s ear and whispers another “I love you”. That tickles Hyunggu so much he closes his eyes, shoulder jerked a little, his toes curl.        

It’s weird, he hated this so much before but now he’s being obedient to Shinwon’s touches. It’s as if the drug transfers to him too; he wants Shinwon so badly. Eyelids close, moans involuntarily escape from his mouth when Shinwon’s lips trail down from his collarbones, planting kisses and occasional soft bites on his chest and tummy. This is not his first time making out with Shinwon, but Hyunggu’s heartbeat drums like mad it makes him wonder how his face looks like at the moment. He extends his arms and circle them around Shinwon’s shoulder when the latter inserted his erection into Hyunggu’s hole; adjusting their positions before grinding their hips together while hungrily devouring each other’s mouths. Shinwon’s groans as their pace increases, followed by Hyunggu crying out his name which fuels his boyfriend to thrust deeper. It feels so good Hyunggu refuses to come just yet, he wants to feel Shinwon’s warmth wrapping his body and it feels as if the latter also feels the same.

Shinwon pulls out, bringing Hyunggu to face the mattress, spreading his cheeks before getting into Hyunggu’s back entrance; the younger one squirms when Shinwon teases at how tight his boyfriend is. No words exchanged except several moans and cries, accompanied by wet slaps of their skins as they continue making love.

“S-Shinwonie close,” Hyunggu warns, Shinwon complies by accelerating his hammering. After several more poundings, Hyunggu climaxes on the sheets, followed by Shinwon who spills inside Hyunggu, loving the warmth spreading inside him. Hyunggu moves closer, resting his head on Shinwon wide open arm and dozes off to sleep not long after nestling in the comfort.

 

**

Shinwon is still asleep when Hyunggu wakes up. His finger lightly pokes Shinwon’s cheek to confirm; indeed, his boyfriend is still unconscious. He admires Shinwon’s face; his eyelashes long, perfectly sculptured nose, jaw not too sharp but still appears endearing to him – after all Hyunggu loves planting kisses on it. But it’s not only his looks that appeals Hyunggu; sure, he thinks his boyfriend is the most attractive ever, but it is Shinwon’s kind heart that makes Hyunggu pines for Shinwon for years before they started dating. Yes, Hyunggu knew Shinwon before they enrolled the same college. 

He had been watching Shinwon from afar, in hopes that he would look at Hyunggu and reciprocate his feelings. Wooseok knows his little secret, that Hyunggu fell in love at first sight with Shinwon, who was Wooseok’s close senior during high school. It was through Wooseok too, that Hyunggu knew which college Shinwon applied into, just so that Hyunggu can aim to enroll the same college. Now that Shinwon is finally his, Hyunggu won’t let anyone or anything gets in way between them. Never.

Shinwon stirs in his sleep, effectively breaking Hyunggu’s train of thoughts. As soon as Shinwon opens his eyes, Hyunggu mutters a soft ‘good morning’ and does their morning ritual – to kiss each other’s foreheads. None of them said anything after that, so Hyunggu takes the initiative to start. Whatever happened yesterday was his fault; he knows more than anyone that Shinwon feels frustrated in their relationship. Because of that, he realized that Shinwon might eventually hates him and break their relationship and Hyunggu must prevent that from happening.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunggu uttered in an almost inaudible voice.

“What are you apologizing for, baby?” asked Shinwon, holding Hyunggu’s hand. The tone of kindness in Shinwon’s voice is a melody to Hyunggu’s ears, but he knows Shinwon only said that because he is a nice person. What Hyunggu did yesterday was awful.

“I’m so selfish and I never listen to you. Even though you said you have never been a bottom, I never let you top. That’s why you said you’re tired of my unhealthy lifestyle. I am a bad boyfriend,”

Shinwon chuckled at the unexpected response. Hyunggu sometimes sounds so childish, which is why Shinwon ended up forgiving whatever Hyunggu said.

“Is that all?” Shinwon simply asked.

Hyunggu could tell Shinwon is teasing him. Did he become a little bit cocky after being on top?

“I’m sorry for putting drugs into your drink.”

Shinwon raises one of his eyebrows, showing doubt in the sincerity of Hyunggu’s apology.

“Will you forgive me?” Hyunggu strikes with his usual act of cutesy which is Shinwon’s weakness.

Shinwon heaves deep sigh before laying down and lands his head on Hyunggu’s lap. Hyunggu smiles because he knows that is a hint that Shinwon tolerates with his action again.

“Well, I don’t mind being fucked but I hope you would understand me. I can’t be losing job. Who’s going to pay when we go on dates?”

Hyunggu’s lips forms into a pout. “But I want to always be with you,” he whines while having his fingers playing with Shinwon’s soft locks.

“ _Aigooo_ that’s a giant pout. C’mere baby, lemme kiss it away.”

Hyunggu giggles. He loves it when Shinwon babies him like this. He reaches closer to Shinwon and let the older one gives him a gentle peck.

 

“Hyunggu, please?” 

“But be home right away. And don’t go anywhere after work.” 

“Sometimes my _sunbae_ at work invites me to drink. I can’t keep rejecting their invitation… There’s this thing called keeping good relationship with co-worker..”

Ignoring Shinwon, he does not let him finish the rest of his sentence, “Let me know where you at, always.”

 

Shinwon lets out another heavy sigh. He gets up from his position to face Hyunggu directly.

“Hyunggu, why are you so obsessed with me?”

“Is it not obvious enough? I cannot live without you. I’m sure you know that, too.” 

Hyunggu’s expressions darkened, showing a meaningful smile but Shinwon could not tell its intended meaning. Shinwon takes Hyunggu’s hand and places a kiss on it. “You know I’m not going anywhere. I’m all yours.”

Satisfied with Shinwon’s answer, Hyunggu pulls him into an embrace. “You better be. I have been waiting so long for this moment.”

 

There’s something eerie in the way Hyunggu speaks as Shinwon could feel goosebumps on his skin. This love is sick; he is aware of how possessive Hyunggu is – not only because Hyunggu wants to always keep Shinwon near all the time, but also all the things Hyunggu did behind him. Like when Shinwon suddenly stop receiving love letters in his lockers and how he threatened the girls who had feelings on Shinwon off him; Shinwon knows it all.

Hyunggu breaks free from the hug; his eyes on Shinwon’s lips and then meet Shinwon’s eyes. No words exchanged, they let their bodies speak instead; Shinwon’s hand touches Hyunggu’s cheeks – as if signalling Hyunggu to go on; their lips crashing and they continue to devour each other as if their lives depend on it.

Yes, this love is sick, but they are both fine with it.


End file.
